In the Middle of the Night
by Eternal Sailor X
Summary: A young king with a heart lost in darkness. An ancient man who lost his name to time. A request from the Gods neither can deny. The lives of everyone involved are about to change. Slight Bayonetta crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Bayonetta, and I do not make any money from these writings.**

**Alright, for those who have read "Crashed" and are wondering, "why the hell are you starting a new story when you should be updating that one?!" Well, let's just say I've hit a road block on it right now. I know where I want the story to go (I really do,) but I've hit a bump as to how to start the next part. Therefore, until my muse gets going again, I'm working on this one beside it. Or, if you would like to give me suggestions as to how to start the next part of Heba and Atem's journey, that would be awesome.**

**This can be considered the flip side of "Crashed."**

**The thing is I've always wanted to write a story where Yugi/Heba is just as much the "Warrior-King" as Atem is. Even if he knows how to defend himself, I still think Heba is a bit docile in "Crashed" for my liking (I'm not going to change him however.)**

**This story I actually thought of while watching cutscenes from the video game Bayonetta. I really don't consider it a cross-over since I'm not bringing in any of the characters from the video game; I will be using some of the concepts.**

**Shenti: essentially a kilt worn by men.**

**Khat: "…a head cloth worn by the nobility of Ancient Egypt…it hung down open in the back rather than being tied together…" (Wikipedia.)**

**Tjaty "ja-tee": Pharaoh's Second in Command**

**Setepsanre: I pulled this out of my ass, but in my story this is Atem's throne name meaning, "Chosen Son of Ra/Re."**

**Pharaoh's had two names, the nomen (his birth name) and prenomen (his thrown name.) If I understand correctly, the Pharaoh's birth name was rarely if ever used in public because it was believed anyone could control him through his name (magical identity theft, I guess.)**

**Don't expect historical accuracy, thank you.**

**Inspired by the song, "In the Middle of the Night" by Within Temptation.**

**SetxAtem in the beginning, eventually progressing to Atemx(Yugi) and other pairings.**

**With that in mind, I apologize in advanced for any spelling and grammar errors, and now on with the show!**

**BTW, don't forget to check out my Yugioh/Final Fantasy VII cross-over, "Empty Eyes." Not my best work, but…**

* * *

Deep within the fortified palace of Memphis, amongst one of the many dimly lit corridors out of the eyes of the many servants and guards bustling about, a tall, well-defined figure dressed in blue, white and gold held a shorter, athletic man tightly pinned against the cool mud brick wall. A muscular thigh wedged between well-defined legs kept the smaller man off the ground as large tan hands groped and caressed every inch of skin they could reach.

"Ah…Set-!"

Sharp crimson eyes set into an angular face framed by usually and unruly golden bangs stared lustfully into the glaring blue eyes of his captor. Black hair flashed blood red in the dim torch light as trapped man pressed against the thigh between his legs in a desperate need for friction.

"My King…" The blue-eyed man, Set, purred seductively, trailing a large tan hand up a lithe, tan thigh, under the other man's gold rimmed, white shenti to grab his swollen arousal.

Their passion was desperate and hurried. Their mouths met in a fit of need and saliva to muffling each others' moans so that passing servants and guards would not know or interrupt their tryst (although it wouldn't surprise them in the least if everyone in the palace know about their little affair. It was well known that the Great Pharaoh of Kemet cared very little about his wives and concubines, much less any female that crossed his path. His Tjaty and High Priest sharing his sentiments for the opposite sex.)

The smaller man arched his back against the wall and groaned deeply as he found euphoria by Set's hand, slouching boneless against the other as he came down from his high.

Set stood as still as a statue in the torch light cradling the other against his hard form as he recovered, finding comfort and strength in one another for the briefest of moments before they quickly cleaned themselves up, tossing the spare rag they snuck from the kitchens onto a nearby torch to burn the evidence.

"We need to get to the ceremonies, Your Highness." Set murmured softly as he tucked a stay strand of brown hair back under his blue and gold ceremonial headdress. Pharaoh quickly straightened out his rumpled clothing and picked his crown, a finely crafted piece of gold with the Eye of Wdjat in the center and a pair of falcon wings on the side, up from the floor. His lover refused to pleasure him while he wore it.

Placing the weighty piece back on his forehead, Pharaoh turned to companion, grabbed the collar of his robes and brought him into a swift kiss before they entered the main hallway, the Pharaoh in front with his Priest a few paces behind him. Anyone who saw them immediately bowed to the floor as was custom for men of their stature.

Pausing just outside the throne room where sounds of music and merriment echoed throughout the palace. Just before entering, under the protection of his lover's tall, imposing form, Pharaoh's shoulders slumped slightly, his crimson eyes dull and lost. Regaining his composure, Pharaoh straighten his posture and skillfully donned a mask of cold indifference as he pushed open the great, ornate wooden doors of the throne room.

The grand room was decorated with extravagant silk tapestries and vibrant, glittering decorations. Huge tables littered with various foods and rich drinks lined the walls. Large imported rugs, feather stuffed cushions and low standing, gilded tables were scattered in groups around the room for his guests to enjoy at their leisure. Musicians entertained the visitors with joyous tones while dancers, ranging from troupes to soloists, gracefully weaved silent stories with their bodies.

"All bow before the presence of Pharaoh Setepsanre!" The court announcer bellowed at first sight of the great ruler.

All festivities and cheer ceased immediately, and everyone, from child to elder, prostrate themselves before him.

Not even sparing his subjects a glance, Pharaoh Setepsanre walked past those before him with uncaring coldness. Standing at the bottom of the dais where his throne sat imposingly, Set left his King's side to assume his spot immediately to the right of the throne amongst the Sacred Guardians kneeling with their heads bowed on either side of the high-backed, gilded chair. Another slightly shorter chair, almost an exact replica, was placed immediately to the left of the chair where a tall, lithe woman sat staring down at Pharaoh Setepsanre coolly.

Her skin was just dark as her male counterpart. Her wide eyes were a stunning lapis lazuli blue and her hair was an earthy brown that just brushed her shoulders. She donned a long, gold-trimmed white dress, assorted pieces of gemstone-encrusted jewelry and a crown similar to the crown on Pharaoh's forehead.

Marching up the steps to his designated spot by birthright, Pharaoh Setepsanre sat upon his throne with just as much grace as expected for a man of his position, ignoring his female companion.

Pharaoh Setepsanre silently surveyed his loyal subjects before speaking out in a deep booming voice, "Continue."

And just like that the festivities resumed as if they never stopped to begin with. Food and drink was passed around. Laughter and merriment filled the air. The musicians started playing where they left off while the scantily clad dancers resumed their exotic routines.

Pharaoh accepted the goblet of wine offered to him by his cup-bearer, who quickly scampered into the background.

"Announcing the return of his lordship, General Akar!" The court announcer boomed, throwing the entire room into great cheers and applause as a tall, tan and heavily scarred man flanked by three other men, all dressed in knee length shentis and shoulder length khats entered the room from the grand, main entrance. With a sword on one hip and a bow and quiver of arrows on their backs, it was obvious to even the dumbest person that the three men were seasoned warriors and shouldn't be messed with.

The procession came to a bow on one knee at the bottom of the dais, their faces turn toward the ground.

"My loyal subjects, what news do you bring me of your campaign to the North?"

The tall man grinned like a Cheshire cat, but did not look up to his ruler, "My men and I have traveled long and fought bravely, Mighty Horus, and we come back victorious!"

Great cheers and fanfare roared through the room as everyone, except the Pharaoh and his counsel, heaped praises upon the four brave warriors.

Raising his hand to silence the commotion, Pharaoh continued, "The Gods shine brightly upon thee, and for that, you and your men have my blessings."

A round of applause swept through the room as Akar got to his feet while keeping his head bowed respectfully, his men following his example.

"My men and I are eternally grateful and honored. As such, we have brought back a present."

Akar clapped his hands twice and two bulky guards rushed through the entrance dragging a lithe, limp, and naked figure with a filthy bag over his head through the grand entrance.

The being's skin was as white as the moon. Angry bruises and scars varying in size and age litter its skin like a spider web. Wispy strands of black hair poked out from under the sack while blood trailed behind the condemned beings dragging feet.

The two guards came to kneel just behind Akar, forcing the limp man harshly onto his knees, their unrelenting grip tightening further in the presence of their King.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The High Priest Akhenaden, the oldest member of the Pharaoh's counsel explained, standing from place at the Pharaoh's side. "Bringing such filth into the presence of Horus warrants grave punishment!"

"Forgive me, My Pharaoh, for my insolence," Akar started, ignoring the priest's outburst, "My first reaction upon meeting this demon was to kill it myself, having killed fifteen of my men single-handedly before being restrained. However, I thought it was more fitting for you to choose his fate."

Akar grabbed a corner of the bag and with a flick of his wrist yanked it off revealing furious amethyst eyes.

* * *

**There are two fanfics I'm looking for.**

**The first is an Yami/AtemuxYugi yaoi, I believe is complete, and I can't tell you if they are using the Japanese or American character names. **

**Anyway, Yugi hates vampires and is a vampire hunter. He meets Yami after being attacked by a hoard of vampires one night, and they begin dating. Eventually, Yugi finds out that Yami is actually a very ancient vampire, their ruler in fact, who is trying to take over the world. Yugi loathes him after this and fights (apparently he has had quite a bit of martial arts training) him when Yami, who has revealed his name to be Atem by then, does something that puts Yugi into a deep sleep.**

**Years later (I think 1,000) Yugi wakes up from his stasis in an incubator pod or something of the sort all alone in a very elaborate room. I believe he eventually meets up with either Seto or Joey, who tell him that vampires aren't all that bad and whatnot, but Yugi, unable to believe any of it, gathers any weapons he can find and attempts to escape the building. Eventually, Atem catches Yugi before he can get too fare and brings him back to his bedroom where they sort out their issues, and I believe the entire story ends with the two making love.**

**The next story is a love triangle and I believe is incomplete. Yugi and Tea are high school students with Yami as their teacher. Yugi likes Tea, Tea likes Yami and Yami is obsessed with Yugi. **

**I know Yugi and Tea go to Yami's house for a tutoring session, where Yugi starts choking on something and passes out. He has a dream where he is in Ancient Egypt with Pharaoh Atem/u trying to be affectionate with him. Apparently Teana was banished because she put a spell on Yugi to love her instead of the Pharaoh so she could come into the Pharaoh's good graces. That's all I can remember. **

**I have searched everywhere I can think to find these fics and have come up empty handed each time. I could really use your help, please and thank you.**

**R and R Please.**


	2. A Quick Note

To my lovely readers and reveiwers,

First off, I want to apologize for the long waits on updates (and no this isn't an update.) To tell you the truth, I'm going through some very personal issues right now and am trying to deal with those as well as writing.

Next, all my stories, except for, "Shot in the Dark," (which will later be renamed to Icarus) are on hold and will be rewritten and reposted (but I'm not taking them down.) The thing is I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've realized that a lot of the stuff I write and post I really don't give a lot of time to expand and grow in my imagination (that isn't to say I don't have solid ideas for the stories, but looking back on what I had, versus what I have and know now, I can do much better.)

Shot in the Dark (Icarus) right now, is something I'm being urged to write. You may call it rabid plot bunnies, I call it something else.

Just to know in the future, I will be looking for a beta who can also act as a soundboard and muse for ideas. Right now, I'm trying to write out to chapter 14 for SitD/Icarus (I thank Vanya-Deyja for suggesting the idea to write ahead a few chapters before you post to allow the idea to grow.) Now, I know there is a provided list of people willing to beta stories, and that's fine, but I feel more comfortable asking people who have an interest in my stories and would like to see them grow (this is breaking a barrier for me, I don't usually like asking for help, but I know I won't get it if I don't ask.)

Finally, I have to thank Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san for being one of many who is bringing awareness to this issue. I found it on chapter 3 of the story, "The Lost Prince and His Two Lovers."

Apparently, the Obama Administration is trying to revive key parts of SOPA, which was killed back in 2012. From the articles I read, the part the administration is trying to revive most deals with streaming music and videos. These are the following links provided in Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san's chapter:

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We the people, can do a lot (more than we know and given credit for.) As much as it seems that this doesn't affect us, my bigger thought is, how long before it gets out of control?

Please, don't report me for this chapter (I'll take it down in a week or so,) I just want the message to be heard.

Thank you and Namaste,

~ESX

Writers who have been spreading the word:

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san


End file.
